The present invention relates to a stacking tray and lid assembly for containing food, and, more particularly, to a stacking tray and lid assembly which provides secure engagement between the lid and the tray.
Tray and lid assemblies for the containment of food are well known in the art because they are commonly used in various types of institutions and on common carriers. Such trays are usually compartmentalized to enable service of complete meals and the trays and lids are made of materials to facilitate retention of heat in the food in the compartments. Generally, reusable lids have depending peripheral flanges which functionally engage the peripheral edge of the tray. Some lids are weakly bonded to the upper surface of the tray.
Frictionally engaged lids which fit too loosely allow for spillage or premature cooling. Lids which fit tightly lead to frustration or spillage in the covering or uncovering process. Lids that may fit properly when the assembly is new, may fit less effectively as wear alters the dimensions of the lid or tray. Manufacturing fluctuations in tolerances may also lead to ineffective engagement of the lids.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel stacking tray and lid assembly for containing food in which the lid is firmly engaged with the tray.
It is also an object to provide such an assembly which accommodates variations in tolerance in manufacturing and wear of the engaging surfaces.
Another object is to provide such a stacking tray and lid assembly which permits lids and trays to be separately stacked in interfitting relationship to minimize storage space.
A further object is to provide such a stacking tray and lid assembly which may be fabricated readily and relatively economically.